Uke
by CN Scarlet
Summary: Ada yang tahu rahasia Mirajane? Wah, Freed baca buku harian siapa tuh?/"APA YANG TERJADI DISINI!"/ *special for Valentine Sweet days*


Keterangan : Uke adalah salah satu akun Yaoi yang berada dibawah Seme. Itu setau saya, yang mau nambahin and ngejelasin lebih jentre soal 'uke', dimohon dengan sangat untuk dituliskan dalam kolom Review!

**Disclamer =**

_...Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima di jepang sana..._

_Saya hanya pinjam semua chara didalamnya._

_Tapi jalan cerita ini milik saya!_

_Rated K_

.

**[Warning!.. Meskipun fic ini judulnya UKE, ane tegasin buat semuanya kalau fic ini 100% BUKAN fic YAOI]**

.

Happy Reading

Fairy Tail, guild yang selalu ramai dengan berbagai kericuhan yang menjadi kegiatan atau rutinitas sehari-hari dalam guild itu. Seperti yang sudah anda sekalian ketahui, dan sebaiknya saya tidak usah menjelaskan bagaimana struktur kericuhan itu terjadi.

Jauh dari keramaian, seorang gadis barmaid muda berambut silver panjang dengan kunciran pony yang khas sedang khusyuk-khusyuknya mengobrak abrik rak buku di perpustakaan guild. Gaun merah panjang dengan pita yang selalu dipakainya sudah kusut dan seluruh tubuhnya sudah banjir oleh keringat, tanda dia sudah lama melakukan hal itu tetapi benda yang dicarinya masih belum ketemu. Terbukti dari ruang perpustakaan guild yang super luas itu dibanjiri tumpukan buku yang berserakan serta hampir seluruh rak penuh buku disana mendadak kosong.

"Mira-nee?..." sapaan seorang perempuan berambut silver pendek dari pintu perpustakaan menginstrupsinya untuk berhenti sejenak dari kegiatan itu. Gadis yang dipanggil Mira itu menoleh ke arah adiknya, yang tadi memanggilnya –sambil tersenyum, lalu bertanya "ada apa Lisanna?"

"Ano, persediaan bahan makanan guild... E-eeeh! Apa yang kau lakukan Mira-nee?"

"Aku sedang mencari 'sesuatu' milikku. Kemarin kuletakkan di suatu tempat diantara buku-buku disini, tapi aku tidak menemukannya dimanapun."kata si pemilik satan soul itu seolah mengatakan ini-sungguh-aneh.

"Sudahlah, mungkin kau lupa meninggalkannya dimana. Lebih baik sekarang kau menemaniku berbelanja karena bahan makanan di gudang hampir habis,"ujar Lisanna menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya ke situ sembari menggeret Mirajane. "Aku yakin, Natsu akan marah besar melihat apa yang telah kau lakukan pada tempat ini."lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ara~ sepertinya aku curiga Natsu membawa 'sesuatu' yang kucari."

"Kau ini bicara apa, Mira-nee?" bela Lisanna. "Lagipula Natsu-kun membersihkan perpustakaan empat hari yang lalu, bukankah kau kehilangan benda itu hari ini?"

Mirajane megerucutkan bibirnya sebal, dalam hati dia membenarkan juga perkataan adiknya itu. Dia kan baru saja menyimpan 'benda itu' di perpustakaan kemarin, bahkan dia masih ingat dimana letak tempat menyimpannya. Hanya saja dia tidak ingat persis dimana dia menyembunyikannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tadaima!" teriak Natsu memasuki guild dengan hebohnya, bersama Lucy yang mengekor di belakangnya. Happy melayang masuk mendahului majikannya ke meja bar, duduk bersandar pada lengan tanpa pakaian Gray.

"Okaeri, bagaimana misi kalian?" tanya Erza yang sedang membawa sepiring cakes strawberry cheese kesukaannya ke sebelah Cana dan segentong birnya. Guild masih ramai saat ini, tapi entah ada angin puting beliung apa yang menghalangi kebiasaan Gray mengikuti 'rutinitas' hari ini hingga dia terlihat begitu kebingungan. Lucy langsung mendudukan dirinya disamping lelaki ice wizard itu.

"Ne, kau kenapa Gray?"

"Oh-eh, okaeri Luce..." jawabnya, disertai senyuman miris yang dipaksakan. Lucy jadi khawatir sekaligus penasaran dan Natsu... tentu saja sebal karena Lucy jadi perhatian pada Rival-sepanjang-masanya.

"Hiks...Gray hiks... kau terlihat hiks... menyedihkan hiks..."komentar Cana disela cegukannya, sudah teler tapi masih saja minum arak.

"Urrusai yo, Cana! Kau sendiri terlihat menyedihkan"

"Itu benar."sahut Erza tak mau ketinggalan, "tapi Cana juga benar Gray, kau terlihat begitu... yah, memangnya ada masalah apa sih?"

"Susah dikatakan..." jawab Gray setelah sebelumnya menghela nafas berulang-ulang. Erza, Cana, Lucy, dan bahkan Natsu langsung memasuki mode menyimak bin serius. Mereka duduk mengelilingi Gray yang hendak bercerita, membelakangi Freed dan Levi yang sedang menggarap bertumpuk-tumpuk buku referensi sihir dan para pria yang sedang melakukan 'kegiatan' mereka.

"Ini tentang Juvia, dia membuatku pusing. Sudah berapa kali aku tegas padanya..."

"Apa ini?"pekik Levi McGarden heboh secara tiba-tiba. Kedua tangannya bergetar memegang sebuah buku ukuran sedang yang lumayan tipis bersampul merah kusam dengan jilid bunga biru dan putih yang dikeringkan. Ditambah dengan pipinya yang memerah, membuat Freed yang duduk diseberangnya merebut buku itu saking penasaran dengan apa isinya.

"Gajeel Redfox. Seorang penyihir dragon slayer besi. Kelebihan, menghemat pengeluaran bahan makanan serta menghemat tenaga di dapur. Sangat kuat, tipe penyayang, akan menjadi ayah yang baik dan bisa melindungi anak-anak kelak." Freed membacakan isi halaman buku yang tengah dibuka Levi itu, sontak orang yang bersangkutan –Gajeel langsung keluar dari 'kerumunan masa' dan duduk disamping Levi McGarden. Erza, Cana, Lucy, Natsu dan Gray yang tadinya hendak membuka Majelis, langsung bergabung juga dengan mereka bertiga –Levi, Freed dan Gajeel.

"Tapi kekurangannya, suka makan besi. Makanan pokok maupun cemilannya besi, bisa-bisa semua pipa dan paku serta peralatan besi dirumah habis dimakannya,"Freed terus membaca buku yang ditulis tangan itu, Gajeel mendecih, tapi pria berambut hijau panjang dengan dua antena di kepalanya itu tetap membaca "Lagipula wajahnya tidak bisa dikategorikan tampan, dia juga sangat keras kepala, kekanak-kanakan dan juga bodoh.."

Sekarang muncul perempatan di dahi dragon slayer besi yang jadi bahan pembicaraan di buku itu, para lelaki yang tadi bertengkar langsung mengelilingi Freed karena penasaran. Levi sudah memblushing ria karena tahu kalimat apa yang selanjutnya muncul di buku 'nista' itu. "Yang terpenting, Gajeel adalah pria yang disukai Levi McGarden. Aku tidak mau gadis manis itu menangis, kulihat dia juga menyayangi gadis berambut biru itu. Mereka adalah pasangan yang aku dukung setengah mati! Takkan terpisahkan!.. Gajeel Redfox, tanda silang."

"Uh.."kini si Gajeel yang menyusul memblushing mengikuti Levi. Para manusia aneh bin ajaib yang ada dalam majelis langsung ber "ciyee ciyee" ria.

"Cool..." sela Natsu, yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada disebelah Freed. Dia berkata "Freed, coba lihat! apakah namaku ada disitu?" Freed mengangkat halisnya heran, tapi langsung membuka-buka buku itu, dan nama Natsu Dragneel ada dibelakang halaman Gajeel Redfox. Juga dilengkapi foto orang yang sesuai judulnya, dan orang-orang yang keluar dalam tulisan itu. Dia langsung membacanya tanpa sungkan, yang lain mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Natsu Dragneel...

Dragon slayer juga, wajahnya imut ketika sedang tertidur, sepertinya dia bisa dikategorikan tampan! Dia sangat setia kawan, juga sangat kuat. Namun tingkahnya kekanak-kanakan dan porsi makannya diatas rata-rata. Bisa-bisa cepat bangkrut kalau serumah dengan Natsu, apalagi mengingat kegemarannya merusak barang-barang. Ditambah kisah cinta segitiganya dengan Lucy si gadis penyihir arwah dan Lisanna teman sepermainannya...

"Natsu Dragneel, tanda silang..."Natsu yang mendengarnya hanya mendecih sebal dengan wajah yang merona, disana disebutkan berbagai kelebihan dan kekurangannya, juga Lucy dan Lisanna. Sedangkan Gajeel? Dia mendeathlarge Freed karena menyebut Natsu ganteng sedangkan dia sendiri tidak. Freed terus membaca halaman selanjutnya. "Gray Fullbuster...

Tampan, seksi, kuat, penyayang, perhatian, setia kawan, sangat peka, dan tidak mampu melihat perempuan menangis. Sangat ideal untuk dijadikan sandaran dan tempat curhat, apalagi ketika cuaca panas, tapi mempunyai kebiasaan telanjang! Lagipula selalu ada Juvia yang mengikutinya, sekalipun aku tahu dia menyukai Lucy, si gadis celestial spirit itu kan naksir Natsu. Ugh, benar-benar kisah cinta yang rumit!.

"Gray Fullbuster, tanda silang..."Gray mengedutkan sebelah halisnya mendengar itu semua. Sedangkan disampingnya, Juvia –yang entah kapan datangnya- mendeathlarge Lucy, seperti biasa.

"Tunggu dulu!" selah sang Titania sebelum Freed melanjutkan membaca halaman lainnya. Semua pandangan langsung tertuju pada Erza Scarlet. "Tidakkah kau tahu catatan aneh itu milik siapa?"

"Kukira ini milikmu, Erza-san?" jawab Levi memastikan. "Atau mungkin milik Lu-chan.." tebaknya.

"I-itu tidak mungkin!" jawab Lucy dan Erza bersamaan. Erza ingin menambahkan, tapi Freed yang tiba-tiba heboh dan OOC kembali menarik perhatian. "Oaah... yang ini kau pasti suka Erza-san!"

Dalam secepat kilat, buku itu sudah berpindah tangan pada sang Titania. Dia melihat halaman yang dibuka pria berambut hijau daun pisang itu dan wajahnya langsung memerah. Foto itu... foto laki-laki berambut biru dengan tatoo di pipi kanannya yang sangat familiar itu...

"J-Jellal Fernandez?" pekik Erza dengan kikuk, suaranya yang berwibawa langsung berubah imut saat mengucapkan nama itu. "Kenapa dia ada disitu?!" sambungnya dengan nada panik. Buku itu langsung berpindah tangan pada Lucy Heartfillia sebelum Erza menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Dia pun membacanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Jellal Fernandez. Pria berambut biru yang tampan, sangat tampan tepatnya!"Lucy terkikik, Erza blushing. Pantas tadi Levi mengira ini milik Erza, pikirnya sembari lanjut membaca "penyihir dengan kekuatan setara dengan 10 jirah penyihir suci...

Pernah menjadi penghianat yang jahat tapi sekarang sangat baik. Dewasa, penyayang, pengertian, peduli sesama, juga sangat seksi. Kekurangannya... entahlah, kukira tak ada. Jellal sangat ideal tapi... dia milik Erza, bukan suaminya sih tapi yah, kurasa mereka berdua saling mencintai (Erza blushing mendengar ini) . Kudengar mereka bersama sejak dulu, aah~ aku jadi seperti orang jahat disini.

"Baiklah, Jellal Fernandez... tanda silang!"

"Buku apaan sih itu Luce?" tanya Gray penasaran dari tadi, tapi baru bertanya sekarang. Lucy membalik buku itu, memeriksa sampulnya. Dia ternganga, seolah mengatakan 'ini tidak mungkin terjadi' atau 'aku tidak percaya ini'.

"Tunggu –" tiba-tiba Natsu menjambret buku itu dari tangan Lucy, membuat si gadis blondie mendengus sebal. "Freed Justine?"

"A-apa? Tidak mungkin aku ada disitu!"kata si Pemilik nama sembari merebut buku itu dari Natsu dan Gray yang cengar-cengir membaca isinya dalam hati. Kemudian dia membacanya, awalnya Freed langsung memerah dan hampir OOC tapi beberapa menit setelahnya, wajahnya terlihat kecewa dan sebal. Hingga dikepalanya seperti garis-garis ungu keabuan (kayak di anime).

"Lucy, memangnya milik siapa buku itu?" tanya Erza pada Lucy yang masih shock.

Si gadis blondie mage celestial wizard itu menggumamkan satu nama, semua orang disana langsung menyambutnya dengan reaksi yang tak biasa. Alias berlebihan.

"HAH?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oaaah!~" gadis berambut silver pendek itu menguap lebar tanpa menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan maupun kiri. Kedua tangannya sibuk menahan beban sayuran yang di jinjingnya, dan kakaknya yang berambut silver panjang hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Kau nampak payah sekali, Lisanna. Bagaimana nanti bila kau menikahi Natsu yang suka makan lebih dari 'porsi biasa' itu?" ledeknya tanpa menoleh.

"Jahatnya..." balas sang adik –Lisanna, sembari mengembungkan kedua pipi manisnnya.

"Ara~" kata Mirajane sembari tersenyum, ekor matanya menangkap bangunan guild Fairy Tail. "Sepertinya kita sudah sampai"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana didalam guild sangat hening. Gray, Natsu dan kawan-kawan lelaki lainnya tidak lagi melakukan 'rutinitas' lagi, melainkan mengelilingi majelis 'pembongkaran rahasia'. Sangat kurang kerjaan. Sedangkan Erza dan para wanita lainnya saling berbisik, bertukar gosip gitu. Tiba-tiba pintu guild dibuka seseorang.

"Tadaima!..."

"O-oghaelri, Milglra-chang!" kata Bascus sembari menjelurkan lidahnya (baca = okaeri, Mira-chan).

Semua orang yang ada disitu langsung melirik Mirajane dengan pandangan yang –susah diceritakan. Lisanna langsung membopong semua belanjaan mereka dan menghilang dibalik pintu dapur. Mirajane? Langsung 'dikepung' oleh para penghuni guild dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang 'sulit dijawab'.

"Aku tidak percaya, Mira-san..."kata Freed tiba-tiba dengan nada terbata. Semua orang yang memberondong Mira dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sangat banyak langsung diam, "Aku... aku... aku MASIH NORMAL!"

Mirajane Strauss hanya mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, heran. Tapi kemudian tanda tanya besar diatas kepalannya terjawab dengan sebuah buku –yang familiar sangat- tak lain tak bukan adalah yang dari subuh dicari-carinya di perpustakaan guild, sedang diupar-oper dari Lucy, Erza, Cana, Bisca, Alzarck, sampai ke... Lisanna! Aura hitam nan menakutkan langsung menguar dari tubuh penyihir S-class rangkap barmaid Fairy Tail itu, senyuman manisnya berubah menjadi datar dan menakutkan disertai dengan kilatan menakutkan dari kedua matanya.

"Bersiaplah kalian semua," katanya dengan nada bergetar "Magic Take Over..."

Semua orang di guild –kecuali Erza yang sudah naik ke lantai dua- langsung bergidik dengan tubuh berwarna ungu pucat.

"SATAN SOUL!"

"KYAAAA..."

BRUAKKK, DUAKKKK, DOOOOORRRRR...

.

.

.

.

Owari

.

.

.

Omake...

"APA-APAAN INI?!"

Asap mengepul dari guild yang runtuh rata dengan tanah. Master Makarov yang baru datang dari pertemuan rutin hanya bisa berdiri mematung dengan rambut yang rontok semua, saking shock-nya. para 'anak-anak nakal'nya berserakan dengan posisi yang sangat tidak layak. Dari tengah asap itu, seorang gadis berambut silver panjang dengan gaun merah berpita berdiri dengan anggunnya.

"Gomenne minna."bisiknya dengan wajah semerah rambut Erza. dia mengatur nafasnya, lalu menoleh kearah belakang sembari tersenyum manis pada sang Master Fairy Tail ke-6. "Okaeri, Master!" ucapnya seakan tak ada apapun yang terjadi di tempat itu.

Sebenarnya, buku itu adalah buku kriteria cowok ideal untuk pendamping hidup milik Mirajane. Dia diam-diam menyembunyikannya di salah satu rak perpustakaan guild, dan letaknya selalu berpindah-pindah. Kebetulan, Levi dan Freed mengambil 'beberapa' buku dari sana untuk bacaan 'ringan'. Buku itu kebetulan terselip diantara buku sihir yang dipinjam Levi, dari situlah permasalahannya berasal.

Salah satu yang paling Mira takutkan terbaca orang adalah tiga halaman terakhir dari belakang yang berbunyi...

Freed Justine, pria tampan termanis yang pernah kutemui. Salah satu anggota rajintsu yang berambut hijau, sangat dewasa dan pengertian. Aku paling suka saat dia memangkas habis rambutnya, terlihat sangat laki-laki! Eh, aku jadi ikutan gaya Elfman ya? hohoho, biarlah! Aku suka Freed, sangat suka! Dia juga pintar memasak dan sering membantuku di dapur. Freed, tidak diragukan lagi dia akan jadi suami dan ayah yang baik untuk keluargaku kelak. Oke, Freed Justine cheklist!... P.S; Tapi aku ragu, dia sangat terobsesi dengan Laxus Dreyar. Freed juga terlihat menyukai Laxus dengan cara yang kurang biasa. Aku curiga dia Yaoi, so gimana kalau Freed seorang uke? Secantik dan seseksi apapun aku, dia nggak akan pernah menyukaiku kalau benar-benar Uke...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Holla! Ini buat event Sweet Valentine, semoga kalian suka!

Eh iya, yang punya Fb, silahkan gabung di grup "berbagi fanfic Fairy Tail bahasa indonesia berbagai rated" dan kita bisa berdiskusi disana. dan...

Tinggalkan jejak di Review ya!

CN Scarlet


End file.
